Boredom Can Be a Good Thing
by ChibiPatamon
Summary: This is the Taishirou installment in the Yaoi Chronicles. I have just discovered that when I am finished with these, I'll have over 100 fics! Well anyway, Taichi and Koushirou are both bored...


Well! This is the Taishirou installation in my Yaoi chronicles! I really hope you like it!   
  
Boredom Can Be a Good Thing  
By ChibiPatamon  
  
"Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, BORED! That's what I am." said Taichi   
with a sigh. "This storm'll never clear up..." Taichi muttered. He walked into the kitchen to   
read the note his mother and father had left. "Gone to work. Have fun at your soccer game!" They  
had both left at the same time before Taichi woke up. He had slept in because of his soccer   
tournament later. Taichi figured he needed his rest for it. Hikari had left for the mall a little  
after Taichi woke up, and she would probably be staying till later when the storm cleared up.   
Taichi tossed his soccer ball in the air and caught it when it came back down. "Bored..."  
  
"Of ALL the days, your laptop had to break down today! I'm bored now." Koushirou said.  
His father was at work and his mother was visiting relatives and wouldn't be back for a few more  
days. Koushirou walked over to his laptop and began messing with the switches in frustration,   
hoping somehow to trigger one that would fix it. After about 15 minutes of flipping switches,   
Koushirou sat back and sighed. "Bored..."  
  
Taichi went over his list of friends. "All the girls are at the mall, Yamato and Takeru   
are visiting their grandma again, Jou's in summer school, Daisuke's on a traveling soccer team  
now, Iori's got Kendo lessons, Koushirou...hmm...Koushirou...he didn't say he was doing anything  
today...I'll call him!" Taichi dialed Koushirou's number and waited. "Oh please, oh please, oh  
PLEASE pick up!" Taichi whispered.   
  
"Moshi moshi? Izumi Koushirou speaking."  
  
"KOUSHIROU!!!!"  
  
"AAAHH! Who is this?!"  
  
"It's Taichi, Koushirou! Are you busy?"  
  
"N-no, I'm not. Why?"  
  
"You wanna come over to my house?"  
  
"Of course I would! I'll be right over!" Koushirou shouted. He hung up the phone and rushed to   
Taichi's apartment. "E26, E26, E26, aha! E26!" He turned the door handle and pushed the door   
open.   
  
"Koushirou! Hey, what's up?"  
  
"Bored", Koushirou answered.   
  
"Really? Me too... So, ah, what do you want to do?"  
  
"Does your computer work?" Koushirou asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah... Wait... Koushirou! It's boring just to watch you sit at the computer! Let's do something  
else, 'kay?"  
  
"Fine, fine. Got any ideas?"  
  
"There's a really funny comedian on TV now" Taichi volunteered.  
  
"We probably shouldn't. Storm? Remember?"   
  
"Oh yeah...ummmmmmmmmmmmm...oh, I know! Koushirou, do you think it's raining so hard that we   
couldn't go outside and enjoy it?"  
  
"I don't know, Taichi. It doesn't seem safe..."  
  
"Toughen up, man! Let's go!" Taichi threw on his shoes and bolted out the door. Koushirou sighed.  
  
"I'm...right...behind you...I guess" Koushirou said reluctantly.  
  
Koushirou took his time on the steps, rather than the elevator. He heard Taichi yell from below,  
"Yo! Are you comin' or not?"   
  
"Coming..." Koushirou reached the botom of the stairs and stepped outside. Instantly, buckets of  
rain crashed down on his head. He could see Taichi leaping about with glee in the wet weather.  
  
"Yeeha! Join in, Koushirou!" Taichi grabbed Koushirou's arm and pushed him forward, causing  
Koushirou to stumble right into a mud puddle. "Whoa! Koushirou! Are you all right?" Taichi asked  
with concern in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, just give me a hand, will ya?"  
  
"Sure bud." Taichi held out his hand to Koushirou, who took it. But instead of pulling himself   
up, he pulled Taichi in to the mud puddle next to him.   
  
"Ha!" Koushirou yelled playfully, "See how you like it!"  
  
"Oh, now you're going to get it!" Taichi lept at Koushirou, and they rolled about and splashed   
mud in each other's faces. But when an unusually loud crack of thunder sounded, they both decided  
it was time to head in.  
  
Taichi put his hand on Koushirou's shoulder, and brought his face close to the side of   
Koushirou's. "How was that, eh?"  
  
"Great!" Koushrou admitted.  
  
"Then how about this?" Taichi brushed his lips across Koushirou's cheek. Koushirou's eyes got   
very wide, and he stopped to look at Taichi.   
  
"I-I'm sorry..." Taichi stuttered.  
  
"No" whispered Koushirou, "I'd have to say the same for that."  
  
Taichi's mouth hit the floor, almost literally. "Y-you liked it?" he whispered with awe.  
  
"I think...so..." Koushirou said queitly. For the next few minutes they both stared at each  
other in the rain, trying to discover their feelings. Moments later, Koushirou took a step   
toward Taichi and pressed his lips to Taichi's. When he pulled away, he saw Taichi had this   
stupid amazed expression on his face. Koushirou giggled, and stepped inside and over to the   
elevator.  
  
"You first, Taichi" he whispered. Taichi blushed a bit, pressed the elevator button, and waited   
for a moment. He then put his hand on Koushirou's shoulder, and lowered his head to same position  
it was in just a few minutes ago. Koushirou turned his head and smiled, nodding.   
  
The elevator door opened and they stepped inside. When they reached Taichi's floor, they stepped  
out.   
  
When they were both back in Taichi's apartment, Taichi kicked off his shoes and went to bathroom  
for some towels. He brought about 5 of them. "Two for each of us, and one for the floor." he  
explained.   
  
Koushirou took one his towels and rubbed it vigorously on his hair, splattering a bit of mud on  
Taichi in the process.  
  
"Oh, sorry..." he said quickly.  
  
"Naw, it's fine, 'Shirou" he whispered.   
  
"'Shirou? All right, then Taich'" Koushirou retorted.  
  
"'Shirou," Taichi said, using his new nickname for the boy, "I think...I think I...love you"  
  
"I don't" whispered Koushirou.  
  
A bit taken aback, Taichi's face fell. "Why not?"  
  
"Because I know" Koushirou stated. Taichi's face brightened again, and he put his hand on the   
back of Koushirou's head, pulling it closer.   
  
"Just a minute" said Koushirou, "You've got mud on your nose." Koushirou wiped it away, caressing  
Taichi's face as he did so. Taichi smiled, and continued to lean forward. This time, Koushirou  
didn't stop him, accepting the kiss gratefully.   
  
After the few moments of bliss, Taichi pulled away. "'Shirou," he said, "I love you"  
  
"I love you too, Taich'"  
  
THE END  
  
Did you like it...? I hope so, because I didn't. Of course, it would have sucked more if I had   
used my old idea. Ouch. Now tell me if you liked with the review that you WILL write RIGHT now!  
  
Next Yaoi Couple: Taichi x Jou  
  
-ChibiPatamon ;)  



End file.
